This invention relates to bale tie wires and is particularly directed to improvements in the design of the bale tie wires.
In the past, bale tie wires have been generally considered to be the most economical and most desirable method of securing and holding baled material which is released from a baling press. However, because of the large stresses and high pressures involved in compressing the bale material, it has become necessary to use large diameter bale tie wire as the securing device. Unfortunately, such large diameter bale tie wire is very rigid and difficult to manually handle and manually secure the opposite looped ends of the bale tie wire together. Accordingly, the labor costs required in securing the looped ends of each of the bale tie wires together have proved a disadvantage in its application. Moreover, because of the difficulty in working with the large diameter bale tie wire, it has been found necessary to use increased lengths of the wire to provide flexible end looped portions which may be manually joined together to complete the loop around the baled material. Necessarily, such excessive lengths of tie wire have prohibited their widespread usage by the baling industry.